


If She Has a Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Sweeney Todd (Sondheim musical)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange between Angelus and Sweeney Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Has a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> For dlgood.

"I find a serrated blade is better for maximizing pain."

"That is very true, sir, although as we are operating a business, we prefer efficiency in death-dealing. And a serrated blade would be no use at all for shaving."

"By the way, where did you find this Mrs. Lovett? If she has a sister--"

"Alas, she has no other family at present. But I am sure that a well-heeled gentleman such as yourself will have no difficulty attracting like-minded women."

"You have no idea. You know, Mr. Todd, I had thought you would make an excellent vampire, but you are doing such an thorough job that I think I shall leave you alive. Perhaps in a few years I'll come back and see how the business is doing."

"I am flattered, sir."


End file.
